The present invention relates to a rotary milking parlour arrangement comprising an annular platform rotatably arranged around a rotary axis, a plurality of milking stalls arranged on the platform, a stationary floor surface arranged at the side of an edge portion of the platform, wherein the floor surface is located at a lower level than the platform such that a vertical opening is formed to a space under the platform between the edge portion of the platform and the floor surface, and a modular unit configured to be attached to the platform in a mounting position configured to house at least one milking component.
In a conventional rotary milking parlour, the cows walk on to an annular rotating platform and enter a milking stall. Teat cups are attached to the cows by means of an operator or a robot arm standing on a floor surface at the side of the platform. The platform usually rotates with a constant low speed in relation to the floor surface. The milking processes of the cows are finished and the cows leave the milking stalls before they have rotated one full revolution on the platform. The continuous flow of cows causes rotary parlours to have a high milking capacity.
Milking components such as milk meters, washing devices for the teat cups, pulsators, electrical control units and control valves of different kinds are attached on the rotary platform in the vicinity of the respective milking stalls. The environment on and around the platform is relative dirty and it is cleaned with water spoiled on the platform and surrounding surfaces with regular intervals. Furthermore, cows are heavy and a kick or a push from a cow can be very powerful. Consequently, it is important that the milking components have a mounting position protected from impurities, cleaning water and contact with the cows.
When an operator works on a floor surface at the side of a rotary platform, there is a risk that the operator gets caught in components which rotates with the platform.